


lying solves everything

by Gracefanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Rating will change, Sensory Deprivation, The Void, everything ends the same just how they got there was different, slight AU, the characters do not though, we all know that the void doesnt kill loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: what if, during the thor movie odin lied and was like lmao you're a shapeshifter, of course your arm turned blue, to loki during that one scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters not mine. 
> 
> not really sure where i am going with this story

Odin was not having a good day. The jotuns interrupting Thor's coronation. Then Thor demanding they go to war. Then Thor committing treason. Him having to banish Thor. It had been a bad day. 

Despite what Loki had believed, he had noticed his younger son’s quiet distress. He had noticed how he had stared at his arm in horror when he thought no one was looking. He knew his son would want to test what had undoubtedly happened. It was part of the reason his sons were forbidden from going to jotunhiem. He knew that if one grabbed Loki, well he would revert back Into his natural state. 

Odin had been right, as much as he wished he weren't. He had found Loki in the treasure vault, holding the casket of ancient winters. 

“what am I?”  
“you are my son. “  
“what more than that. “  
He needed to tell him. It was right that he told him, there wasn't anyway he could avoid it now. But he wasn't ready yet. To admit that Loki was not truly his? To see the pain and devastation in his green eyes? Red eyes? Did it matter. He knew this knowledge would break Loki. He didn't know if he had the strength to fix him afterwards. He couldn't do it. Where was Frigga when he needed her? That's right she wasn't talking to him for banishing Thor. Damn it.  
“tell me.” Loki was shouting now. Loki never shouted. An idea came to him in that instance. It was a bad idea. Another lie, Loki would never forgive him. Did it matter? Loki would not forgive him for the truth either. Frigga was going to kill him.  
“Loki. “ he forced himself to sound exacerbated , instead of the tired he felt.  
“have you forgotten you are a shape changer? “ he did not give his son a chance to answer. “you have the ability to change your form at will. To be any species. Has your magic not always protected you? Of course you appeared as jotun when they grabbed you. Would you rather have your arm nearly burnt off?”  
He could see the theories whirling behind Loki's eyes. His shock was obvious. His son obviously hadn't considered this, had instantly assumed the worst. Not that he had been wrong. But Loki didn't need to know that.  
Loki slowly turn and put the casket back. “I…” Odin watched his son hesitate. “I am not jotun?”  
Odin internally winced. Direct questions from Loki were bad. His son could always tell when someone was lying. “if you wanted to be jotun, you would be. “ there a nice non answer that wasn't a lie. “  
Loki finally turned around. “that isn't an answer. “ he was staring at Odin , stiff and defiantly, readying himself for rejection, Odin Realized.  
“is it not?”  
The way his son frowned and narrowed his eyes at him, was answer enough. That was Loki's true fault. He would destroy himself and everyone around if it meant the truth. If he wanted Loki to stop digging , he would have to do better than that.  
Odin audibly sighed. “Loki. How can I answer that? You are a shape shifter. A changeling. They are their own species. You went through many forms as a babe, including jotun. You settled on asgardian. So you are aseir. If you had picked a different form, we would have loved for the same. What else is there to know?”  
Loki rubbed his fingers together. A nervous gesture, he had never been able to kick. He seemed to realize he was being foolish.  
“truly?” he asked.  
“you doubt you are my son?” Odin couldn't help just to touch of edge to his voice. It had been a long day.  
And suddenly Loki was doubling over with laughter. It sounded just this side of insanity. And Odin was at a loss, as he stared at his son, unable to find what was so funny.  
“I'm not jotun. “ his son gasped out before laughter consumed him again.  
Odin was just starting to resin himself to the fact that his son was insane, when Loki's laughter subsided. “I'm not jotun. “ he stated again, almost to himself. Frigga was definitely going to kill him.  
“it has been a long day, Loki. Come. “ Odin watched his blanch , as he realized he had witnessed Loki's fit. He was looking like he wanted to hunch in on himself as he straightened, but refrained from doing so, for which Odin was proud. However, he didn't want Loki out of his sight just yet.  
“come. “ he said again. “perhaps you can use your mother's favor to help out your old man.”  
Loki hesitate a moment before coming forward, when he was near enough , Odin clapped him on the back. And guided them out.  
“mother is upset?”  
“aye. She's not please I banished your brother. “  
When Loki didn't respond right away. Odin glanced at him. Loki seemed to be debating with himself. Odin felt his gut sink , suddenly sure he knew how the jotuns had gained access to the asgardian vaults. He didn't want to deal with this.  
“whatever you have done now “ Odin growled. “I don't want to hear about. “  
The king resumed looking straight ahead. But now before he caught his son's subtle wince. He knew Loki would do anything for Thor. But this was something Thor had to learn. “if you tell me, I will have to punish you as well. It will not get your brother out of his punishment. It will just mean both my sons are in trouble. “  
Loki shut his mouth with a snap. And after a moment spoke quietly. “is it permanent?”  
“if he does not learn. “  
Odin knew Loki's quiet meant he was plotting. Forbidding didn't work with Loki. “if you do not interfere. I will turn a blind eye when you slip off to visit him. “  
“who said I was going to visit him?” Loki demanded, faking outrage.  
Odin turned , so Loki could see how unimpressed he was. It would be a miracle if Loki waited a full day before slipping off to midgrad. “a full oath that you do not interfere. “  
“I don't think that's necessary, father. Really?..”  
Odin did not let him continue. As if he was unaware how easily Loki slipped between promised. A full oath though was binding. Loki despised them.  
When Odin's stare (glare) did not lessen. Loki sighed and gave in.  
“I promise to not interfere. “  
Odin. Was even less impressed than the lie about visiting his brother.  
“do you, Loki odinson , swear on your magic and your life not to interfere with Thor odinson current banishment? Swear to me, Odin, allfather, king of Asgard, that you will not, under any circumstances engineer so situation that forces Thor Odinson To learn the lesson he has been sent to learn?”  
Short of teleporting out of Odin's grip, Loki didn't see a way out of this. Damn. He hated giving oaths. Damn it all.  
“I swear not to infer on my brother’s behalf. “ he muttered. Still silently cursing his father as the familiar feeling of thick chains springing around his being, around his magic, ensuring that he would have to keep his promise.  
Odin clapped him on the back again and steered him into the private rooms the royal family had. 

Loki didn't come out of his dark thoughts about cursing his father until he heard his mother’s voice.  
“Loki? What has happened?”  
“father” he couldn't believe the tiny thrill he got from the fact that he could still call Odin father.” made me swear not to interfere with Thor's banishment. “  
“a proper oath?” she asked, only marginally surprised.  
“yes. “ Loki bit out.  
“do not pretend you did not get something out of the deal.” Odin found himself playfully growling at his youngest, in a way he had not done for centuries when was the last time he had joked with Loki? What had he done that made his son instantly think he was not welcome in his house? 

If anything his words made Loki pout, though the trickster would argue that he was sulking. Definitely not pouting. “right. As if getting the “privilege “ to visit Thor if I don't use the bifrost is me getting something out of this deal. It's totally not worth the pain of an oath. “  
Despite the fact that his wife was upset with him they shared a look. Loki adored Thor, but would protest it till the day he died. He thought he could see her soften a little. Progress was progress.  
Frigga laughed. Odin, refrained, even though the thought that Loki would Jump at the chance to be with Thor wasn't worth while to him, was funny. And Loki seemed pleased that he had made his mother happy, if just for a moment. He caught Loki just slightly looking in his direction. He had been joking when he had asked Loki to use his mother's favor and yet he had done it. Just before Loki started to turn, giving up that he had caught what he had done, Odin let his features relax into a small smile. He gave his youngest a slight nod. Loki was repressing a grin when he turned back.  
“husband. Have you been conspiring with my son behind my back?”  
“of course not. “ Odin replied the same time Loki said  
“it was father’s idea. “  
Odin stared at his son. “you would sell me out so easily?”  
“no offense father. Mother is much scarier than you and I am in her company more. “  
“troublesome brat. “ he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters not mine
> 
> sorry if my representation of changelings is not correct. I am making this up.

Loki wasn't paying attention as his brothers friends argued around him of what version of treason they wanted to commit now. He was staring at his arm, lost in thought. Going over what his father had told him. It made sense. Loki found the word use of changling interesting as changelings and shapeshifters were slightly different. Changelings were mostly feared because they weren't just assuming another form, they became it. Once a form was taken, it was impossible to tell that they hadn't always been that species. Impossible to force them to change back if they did not wish it. Loki knew his father wouldn't use the words interchangingly, he had used changling on purpose. Which meant he wasn't a shapeshifter but a changeling. As far as Loki was aware only the faeries had changling for children. Was there faerie blood in their ancestry? 

Loki became aware that everyone was staring at him, instead of arguing. He looked up , knowing he would find the warriors looking at him, waiting for an answer. They had been arguing about Thor. About what should be done.   
“whatever it is you want me to do, I would reconsider. It will be treason. “   
“not if you are the one to convince the allfather. “  
Loki felt his annoyance grow. It was really was too bad Thor would kill him if he let the idiots hang themselves.   
“what makes you think I could ever change my father's mind?”   
“you mean you won't!” sif shouted. “you've always been jealous of Thor!   
“sif” the warriors hissed, trying to cut her off. It didn't work.   
“I bet you couldn't care less that Thor's been banished! I bet…”  
Loki jumped and let his magic spark to life around him. Normally he would control his magic. But right now , the warriors three and sif needed to see him as Thor's little brother. Not the aloof trickster. “I CAN'T!” he shouted. Before letting the green of his magic clear from his eyes. All of Thor's friends were staring at him , concerned. Thor had made friends with them at a very early age. They had bared witness to some very ugly years of Loki trying to learn to control his magic, and were very familiar with what it meant when he could not control it.   
“Loki?” volstagg Asked “are you alright?”  
Loki stared at them for a moment, confused because it had only been a small amount of magically release. And then Loki felt it. His burst of magic hadn't been short, it was still whipping around him. Oops. 

Loki pressed his hands to his eyes and forced himself to ignore the idiotic warriors. His pride didn't matter if his magic was going to blow up the room. The trickster settled into his meditation breathing. And forced himself to sink into the magic that coursed through him. Loki breathed in tune to the magic till he was once more in control. 

Loki looked up to find the warriors still staring at him, worrying. Since when have they ever worried? Even for Loki, this day had too many Twists in it. It didn't matter at the moment, this was perfect if he wanted to sway them into not doing something stupid. Again.   
“I can't. “ he repeated quietly. “the first thing father did was insure I could not interfere, including trying to change his mind. He was very careful to make sure there wasn't any loopholes. “ he paused and looked over them, to make sure he had their full attention. “and none of you can interfere either. “  
The reaction happened instantly and violently. All of them were shouting out their outrage and reasons why they needed Thor. Sif actually made to make a move at him but fandral and Hogun grabbed her wrists to stop her. Loki was sick of this. Sick of them. Sick of this day. Sick of the emotional roller coasters.   
“ENOUGH!” he shouted, using magic to make his voice boom around the room, the same time the fire flared. That got their attention.   
“what are you planning to do? March up to Odin and tell him he can't ? That he isn't allowed to banish who he chooses? I love Thor more dearly than any of you! Of course I want him home. But right now it is high treason to so much as think about even visiting him! Do you really think committing treason twice in one day is really your best option? Going to jotunheim might be excused. If . IF. We can settle and avoid war. You can argue that you never heard that father gave the order forbidding this specific trip. You can argue you went to keep your prince safe. Something that can be seen as a honourable action. Committing high treason again in the same day? It shows you have no respect for our king. “   
“so that's it? “ sif snarled “you're just accepting this??”  
“there isn't anything to be done! Thor is banished until he learns the lesson father wants him to!” he snapped back. Loki pressed his hands to his eyes again, he had to appear vulnerable. “I...I might be able to gain the right to visit my brother.” he paused and looked up. “I could pass messages to him. “  
“so that's it? You can pass messages to Thor. Forever?”  
“it isn't forever, just till Thor has learned. “  
That gave the warriors pause. They had clearly assumed it would be forever.   
“it's not forever?” fandral asked. Just to be sure.   
“no. “ Loki reshaped his features to look confused. “why did you think he was?”   
They didn't have answer. They had panicked and assumed the worst, just the way he had when he had turned blue when the jotun grabbed him. Loki didn't like comparison. It made him seem like him seem like he was similar to the warriors.   
“well...we had just assumed... “ volstagg Finally replied.   
“right because father, who has never once punished Thor, his heir, is going to send him away forever. Makes total sense. “ the sarcasm was practically dripping from his words. He was being just a tad cruel, but Loki found that he couldn't care less. He crossed his arms and surveyed them from a moment before. The trickster had promised himself long ago that Thor's friends would not chase him out of their private sitting area. So even though Loki wanted nothing more than to leave the room, he flung himself back onto the couch and summoned a few books on changelings and a new notebook. He had questions. And he want answers. He ignored the warriors disbelief as it slowly turned to outrage.   
“what are you doing?” sif demanded.   
Loki didn't answer, pretending to be absorbed in the theory the book was currently discussing.   
“working. “ he replied almost a full minute later.   
“working ? Surely nothing could be more Important.” fandral Spoke up in agreement.   
Loki sighed. Made a point of obviously finishing the page before he replied.   
“I can't do anything until father has told mother, and then convinced her not to eradicate him. I then have to wait till both of them have calmed down. Father certainly won't give me visiting rights without mother’s intervening. And mother won't intervene until my work is done. So yes. I'm working. “ he looked up then. “why are any of you still here? Don't you have better things to be doing than Standing around the palace?”  
“nothing is more important than…”   
Loki wasn't listening. That sentence. Was it true? As Loki rushed to find confirmation in the other books, he let loose his hold on his magic. With a flash of green light the warriors were transported out of the palace and Into a nearby forest. He vaguely knew they would make him Regret it later. But it didn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates !! 
> 
> characters not mine.

Loki had, as his parents predicted snuck out that night to see Thor. But it wasn't until the next morning that he got the chance to reveal himself. Thor had been away from where his energy was gathered. Out drinking with a mortal, and then he was flirting with that girl. Loki had wanted to bash his (or Thor's) head in at his explanations. But this morning? This morning found Thor making morning meal for the humans. Loki had forgotten that Thor knew how to cook. It seems like he was forgetting a lot these days.   
Loki hopped up on the counter and waited till Thor turned his back before materializing. He took great pleasure in the fact he had shocked everyone. One had even dropped the plate Thor had prepared for them. Thor whipped around to stare at him as well.   
“brother?” he questioned.   
“for the record. I told you so. “ he said in greeting, causing Thor's confusion to turn to anger.   
“if you have come all this way to mock Loki…” Thor trailed off but the threat was clear. As if Loki had never heard that threat before.   
“I'm not here to mock. I'm here to tell you I told Told you so. That would be considered gloating there's a difference Thor. “   
“you delight in my pain?” Thor growled, taking a step towards the counter.   
Loki held up his hands in a mock form of surrender. “I didn't say that. Just that I told you so was sorted into the gloating category and not mocking. Besides your friends are even more unbearable without you around. In fact they've driven me so mad, I ran away to a different planet to get away from them. “ Loki would never admit that he had come to visit his brother because he missed him. But he couldn't help but hope Thor picked up on it. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.   
“Umm Thor? Who is this?” the human Thor had been with last night asked. “and Uh How did he get there? Where did he come from? “  
“Jane. “ a different human with short brown hair cut her off. “your rambling. Introductions first. Science later. “   
Thor laughed. “my friends this is my brother!” Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Loki, this is the lady Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig. they have been most kind in aiding me.   
“Loki?” the man asked. “as in the trickster god who brings Ragnarok”  
Loki silently cursed, he knew that bet would come back to bite him.   
“I see your friends are rude as always. And to think this was your chance to do better. “ Loki snipped.   
“Loki. “ Thor growled in warning.   
“what? It's true. “   
Thor sighed. He would drop the topic. This type of conversation only ever ended in fights. And with Loki practically admitting he missed him, he'd let it slide. But only this once. It wouldn't do for his brother to think he could get away with anything. That was just asking for trouble.   
“do you know when I can come home?”   
When his brother remained silent ,Thor looked at him. And when Loki still don't answer, Thor shook him a little.   
“brother?” he prompted.   
Loki looked away.” you can't. “ he said softly. “Come home. Father wants you to learn something and I cannot interfere in anyway.”  
Thor frowned and tightened his grip on his brother’s shoulders. “If this is one of your jokes…” he growled. Loki glared and jumped off the contour, away from Thor.   
“I did not have to come here!”   
“Why did you?” Thor shouted back “why did you come if you can’t help!?” Thor had meant to go on but for the briefest instant a flash of hurt clouded his brothers eyes. It was shocking enough to stop him, Loki never showed anything personal. Never showed any real emotions. It was gone just as quickly. Thor watched as his brother’s expression became colder than Jotunheim  
He flashed Thor one of his more charming smiles.   
“I didn’t come for you.” and disappeared without any of his usual flourish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates!!! 
> 
> as always, the story is barely edited. sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> up next will probably contain frigga being furious at odin. and more confrontations with sif and the warriors three.

Thor stared at the spot where his brother had been moments before. He had not expected Loki to leave. Loki had never run from an argument before. But then again leaving after a statement like that would be considered winning. Technically. Even if it was through means of cheating. His statement “i’m not here for you” would be something to worry about, if thor hadn’t seen the brief flash of hurt before he had closed himself off. 

 

“Um thor? “ comes janes hesitant ask. “What was that?” 

 

“Me. making a fool of myself in front of my brother. Again. “ he groans. Curse it all to Hel. He had more questions and no answers. And he had just chased his one chance loki off the planet. He knew his brother well enough to know loki wouldn’t bother helping or visiting (thor ignores the fact that it scares him that loki won't be by his side for once and pretends what he his feeling is annoyance at his brother and not guilt and worry) any time soon. 

 

///////////////

 

Loki steps neatly from the shadows into his room. Takes a deep calming breath. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. Changelings and shape changers are different. His traitorous mind whispered at him. Loki ignored it. Odin had called him son. Had reassured loki that he was not jotun. (the thought that he might be one of those monsters still caused him to shudder) and the “conversation” with thor was hardly anything new. Thor would always be self obsessed, oblivious ill tempered idiot. Who never wanted loki around unless he was useful. This wasn’t new. And loki was not affected by it. The lie tasted like bitter burning ash. There was no reason to be frazzled. No reason to feel as though the universe was stretching and pulling him in a million different directions and yet also setting him adrift in the void. There was no reason for him to be coming apart at the seams. So why did it feel like he was? It’s all a lie. His mind hissed. It’s not. Loki insisted back, arguing with his own mind. It’s not. I’d know. Changelings and shape changers are different. His mind echoed just faint enough that loki could ignore it. Convince himself that he had never had that thought. That everything was fine. Even if he felt like he was choking on how wrong everything felt. Wrong wong wrong. He wasn’t sure why. 

 

Loki left for the feasting hall, hair has frazzled and undone as his nerves. Ruining the image of being cold and unaffected by events. Everyone knew, the second prince insisted on looking his best no matter what the circumstances. Loki didn’t notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga arguing +Odin sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES!!! 
> 
> not edited. sorry. 
> 
> finally the plot moves along. 
> 
> so. I'm trying to set this up that it follows the movie plot lines as much as possible. so if you have any headcanons about how odin's actions will change mcu events, I'd love to here about it!

Frigga watched as her son slip into the feasting hall. She frowned as Loki sat down. Disheveled and sulking.  
“How was the rest of your day?” Frigga asked in attempt to figure out what else had happened.  
“Fantastic” came reply dripping with sarcasm.  
Odin looked up to glower at Loki. “Do not take that tone with your mother.”  
In response Loki gave one of his fake smiles “apologies. My evening was fantastic. Truly an educational experience that I long to repeat often.”  
Frigga could still detect his sarcasm even with Loki using court voice number 5 ™. She clearly wouldn't be getting the answers she wanted any time soon.  
“Enough you two.” She told them both. “This is hardly the place.” Both Loki and Odin seems to remember that they were in public and retreated into themselves. The rest of the meal was a tense affair. Loki toying with his food. And Odin giving him looks that could only be described as guilty which...was odd. She would have to find out what that was about. Sooner than later.  
//////  
“YOU DID WHAT “ Frigga could not believe her husband. Of all the idiotic things to do! Covering one lie with another! To Loki !  
“You did not see him. The truth…”  
“And who's fault is that?” She cut him off “if you had listened to me in the first place!”  
“You know what would have happened! We have been of this!”  
“I am not talking about announcing the truth to the nine realms.”  
“I have made my decision Frigga.”  
“Yes. You have. A stupid decision.”  
“Enough. I have a war console meeting to attend.”  
“We are not done talking about this.” Frigga hissed at him but Odin was already leaving. What was he supposed to do? Frigga had not seen the way Loki had been cracking at the thought of being jotun. He made his decision and he had to believe it was the best one. The king pushed past the exhaustion graying on the edge of his vision. He was king. And they were on the verge of war. He would endure. Asgard would endure. 

The war room was already in disarray when he arrived. Different members arguing about if they should go to war or not and if so how to go about it. Odin listened for a time. Trying to get a feel on everyone's stances. But it all ended up blurring together until there was nothing.  
///////  
Frigga was...displeased with her husband. To say the least. First he had banished thor. The nerve. And as she found out later...much later after loki had left to see his brother, she had forced an answer out of odin as to why loki was truly upset. While loki despised formal oaths, he wouldn’t have been that upset by it, just annoyed. And while he was good at hiding it, frigga still knew what her youngest was feeling. That and the worrying looks odin had been giving loki had not been subtle at all. How dare he. Frigga fumed to herself, as she went about her morning routine, not only had he dismissed her warnings about lying to loki! He had done it again! And he had banished her eldest child! And it was far too late to undo that lie. It would at this point only make things worse. Still loki was not so easy to fool. He would know something was wrong. The morning feast only confirmed this when loki had showed up halfway through the feast, distant and (for loki) unkempt. Not even offering a hello. It appears on top of everything else his visit to thor had not gone well. It would only get worse, frigga knew, once thor’s friend’s made it back from the forest loki had sent them to. Still. She vowed to increase his sedir lessons. If only so she could keep an eye on her child. 

Frigga felt her angry fade as worry rose within her as there was a commotion out in the hall. Carefully rising and was about to go out to see what the trouble was now when her door banged open. It was a good thing her reflexes were good enough to stop her attack from actually coming to fruition.  
“Apologies your highness. There isn't time for formalities. The allfather has fallen into odinsleep! “  
“Take me to him.” She demanded. They weren't prepared! It wasn't supposed to happen for another cycle! Asgard would be vulnerable. 

As the queen followed the servant to where Odin lay. Now on a bed next to eir as she worked to prepare the cradle that would hold him for his sleep. Frigga tried to keep her composure. But of all the times for this to happen? Thor banished. Asgard on the verge of war. What if he died? Their last conversation would have been an argument. The queen felt her eyes full with tears and turned away in attempt of privacy. She needed to gain control of herself. This was not a time for such weakness. Asgard was in need of strength. But what if he died? 

“Have prince Loki come here.” She told the servant. “He will need to be informed of his new duties.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is out and I can't sleep so updates!! 
> 
> nothing is edited. not sorry because it's five and I haven't slept.

There was no rest after that. No time to truly prepare. To plan. As soon as loki had accepted the responsibility of king regent he had been thrown into the mess that was currently spilling over everywhere. First there was the announcement to reassure the masses. Everything was fine. Loki’s in charge now. Right. That was sure to be reassuring. As if loki did not hear the whispers. The rumors that he had engineered the whole thing. Which well. Wasn't actually wrong but not important. The trickster could only spare a brief moment of thanks that thor’s friends were...elsewhere. 

Then there was the war meetings with odin’s counselors. It was like everything else, a mess. Nobody could agree on anything. And all of them acted if they could trick loki. As if he was an idiot. Between these meetings there were constant stream of directing servants and every day tasks that came with being king. 

It was during one of those many war meetings that loki snapped. “ENOUGH!” he shouted. He didn’t even need magic to amplify his voice. Which was new. “this arguing is not helping anything and we do not have time for it. The jotuns have a way into the heart of asgard. “ this plan was insane. “They could come at anytime and we will not be ready.”  
“Asgard will prevail.” someone responded.  
“Yes.” loki drew out the word. Unable to help the sarcasm. “If we have a plan.”  
“And I suppose you have one.” a different person sneered.  
The trickster tapped a finger against the table. He would have to tread careful now. “We need to find how they got in. “  
“You don’t know.”  
“No.” loki replied simply. Which apparently was a mistake because the air was suddenly sharp with suspicious. Loki normally revealed in his reputation of trickster, liesmith, silver-tongue these past few days? Not so much. It made every decision, even simple ones, into a battle. Fuck asgard’s honor culture.  
“Come now. This is hardly the time for deceit. Even I know that. “ the suspicious slowly drained from the room.  
“We still need a plan.” one of the oldest members pointed out.  
“We need to prepare the soldiers and come up with a plan of attack. We also need to stop the jotuns from launching a coward's attack on us. I would suggest a division of forces. Tyr. You’re the expert in tactics that will work against jotuns. I trust that you will be able to delegate to the right people so that everyone is prepared? “  
Tyr nodded. “aye . might I enquire what you plan to do?”  
Loki let a wips of his green magic dance around his fingers. “Why. I was going to deal with the secret entrance.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing is edited. sorry not sorry.

Loki ensuring the protection from heimdalls view was secure slipped onto the world tree, onto the path that lead directly to joutiem. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was insane even for him. And yet. It was the only plan he had. He would make it work. It had too. 

Upon arriving at the barren land. Loki was almost immediately captured. Apparently even beasts could have moments of intelligence. He didn't fight it. That wasn't the point of this visit. 

He let them have their whispers until the king asked why they weren't simply killing him and be done with it. 

“And after all I've done for you.” Loki interrupted. That caught their attention.

“You were the one..”

“Guilty. As charged.” Loki gave a little bow, nothing if not a show men. “And now. I'm in charge of Asgard.”

“Why should that matter to us.” The king growled. “It changes nothing. We will have war.”

The trickster pulled the winter casket out of his pocket space. “Oh I'm sure I can convince you to reconsider.” 

There was a moment of silence. Before the king gave in. “What do you want.” 

“For you to kill Odin.” 

“Why not do it yourself?” 

Loki forced himself to laugh. “Asgard would never except a king who had murdered the last. So. Murder Odin while he sleeps. And then you'll get your precious casket back. And then we will be content to ignore each other for the rest of enterity.”

“Why would it matter to us if Asgard has a different king? You are all the same. “

Loki pretended to be upset by the response. “What difference does it make? You will have slain Odin. Thor is alright banished. Cursed to live a mortals life. He will be dead soon enough. I can banish the rest of his idiot friends if it helps. But “he drew out the word. “If you are still set on war. Well. Asgard is so very underprepared and the bifrost can be so very convenient and so very destructive.” 

There were upset murmurs at that. But what did Loki care? People were always upset with his tactics. And what did it matter to him what these joutuns thought anyway? 

“You are deceitful.”

“So?”

There was a moment more of hesitation before the king asked. “Odin has entered his sleep?”

“He is helpless.”

“We will receive the casket as soon as he his dead?”

“Of course. What use do I have for it?”

“Deal.” 

“It has been my pleasure.” Loki purred. The lie rising bile in him. As if he would ever enjoy dealing with such monstrous beasts.

Once returned to Asgard. Loki took a moment to test against the wall. He was starting to understand why his father fell into a coma every so often. This was exhausting. Shaking himself after a moment he went on his way to find tyr. Time for step two. 

Unfortunately for him. Heimdall found him first. Yay him. 

“I turned my eye on you while you visited jotunheim. “

Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. 

“And I could neither see nor hear you.”

“So?” Loki asked. “I was simply checking where the path went.”

“You spent an awfully long time checking this path.” Heimdall retorted. 

“Heimdall.” Loki sighed. Playing up his annoyance only slightly. “I am very busy. So unless you have something useful to impart to your king run along back to your post. We are war.” 

“I'll be watching.” The threat was obviously.

“Great. I'll put on a show.” Loki snapped back. And waited until heimdall was out of eyesight before continuing on his way. He'd deal with whatever problems came from heimdall later. He had more important things to do. 

After that finding tyr was simple enough. He was on the training grounds. 

“Lord tyr.” Loki said quietly. Appearing next to him. To his credit he didn't flinch. 

“King regent Loki.” He responded. “Come to inspect our troops?”

“Some other time. “ Loki dismissed “I have found the entrance. Select some to guard it while I find a way to close it.” 

That got tyr to look sharply at him. “Where is it?” 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Well if you will select some guards I will show you.” 

Tyr nodded and went to talk to a handful of soldiers. Loki then lead them to the area and after a brief speech describing what it will look like when in use took his leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. sorry. 
> 
> and this ends the thor movie. next up will be fun times in the void and thanos stuff. after that will be the avengers. 
> 
> updates, as always, are whenever I have a sudden inspiration and actually act on it. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Sif was well and truly going to kill loki this time. Prince or not. She would. The brat deserved it. She didn’t think even Volstagg, the most tempered and tolerant of the trickster, would try and stop her this time. He had sent them to the very end of a forest without supplies or most of their weapons. And really they hadn’t been doing anything wrong! Asking after thor, worrying after thor when he was banished was perfectly reasonable. And it should have been loki’s top priority too. That bit about finishing work was complete bull shit. Everyone knew loki read and studied for fun not for stately reasons. It was insane that he wasn’t worrying! Thor was his brother! She was going to kill him! Slowly. With her hands. 

Storming into the palace. She grabbed the first servant she saw.   
“Tell Loki I would have words with him.” She snarled. Caring only slightly that she was taking her anger out on someone who didn't deserve it. It had been a long couple of days. 

“I cannot!” The servant exclaimed after a minute of sputtering. “The king regent is busy! And he is the king!” 

Sif felt a chill go through her. And was sure her friends felt the same. Loki was king. Surely this was a nightmare? 

“Where is he?” She heard herself saying but as if from a distance. Muffled by the roaring in her ears. 

“Holding court perhaps?” The servant suggested and left as soon as sif’s grip loosened. 

 

Sif managed to get a hold of herself just enough not to strangle Loki in front of the court when they barged into the courtroom. The rat and smirked at them. Amused no doubt at their plight. After all he had caused it. 

“Ah. I see our glorious warriors have returned. How was your trip?”

“Fine.” Hugan answered. Sif was too busy glaring. 

“Excuse the interruption.” Fandral cut in. “But as you know we have been away. What has happened?”

“Many things.” Loki answered. “I will give you a brief summary but then you must report to lord tyr for assignments.” 

“Thank you...your majesty.” Fandral sounded like he was choking on the title. Sif did not blame him. 

“As you know jotunheim has declared war. Since then my father has fallen into odinsleep and I was named king regent. Obviously. Since then I have found how the jotuns first arrived in Asgard while lord tyr is preparing the warriors. We are currently meeting to discuss supplies for battle. This doesn't concern you. Tyr is expecting you.” 

The dismissal was clear. But Sif didn't budge. “If you are now king you could bring Thor back.” The accusation was plain as day. And it sent a ripple through the court. As king Loki could bring Thor back. So why hadn't he? 

“This will be the last time the is addressed. I cannot bring my brother back. You know very well that my father has had me swear an official oath not to do exactly that. On top of that my first acts as king cannot be to undo what Odin has done. Could Thor help in a fight? Yes. Could he also make matters worse by taking matters into his own hands? Yes. That is why we are now at war in the first place. Thor was too impulsive to let odin deal with the joutons. He will return to Asgard once he has completed the tasks Odin as set for him and not a moment sooner. You are dismissed.” Loki turned from them and gestured to the speaker from before. “ you may continue.” 

////////////////  
Jotuns attacked that night. Five of the seven guards died. King laufey made it all the way to odin’s sleeping chamber. Reinforcements arrived just in time to see mother and son finish him off together, protecting the resting king. 

The next day after announcing the news to the courts, Loki went to meet with heimdall, to send a message to the other world. News of their defeat, their dead king and a demand to surrender or face Asgards wrath. Later the events of the day would be described as be described as bad timing. 

Sif had brushed past Loki in a huff just as the bifrost activated. The combination was enough to cause the young prince to fall over the edge of the bifrost. His brother arriving just in time to see the look of horror on loki’s face. Just seconds too late to do anything about it. It's said that thor’s shouts of anguish could be heard throughout all of Asgard. Loud enough to jar kin Odin from his sleep. True to their nature. Loki’s horror was silent. He hadn't screamed before his fall. There hadn't been anytime. 

Sif stared in shock. She had only meant to check him. A move she had done countless times over the centuries. She hadn't meant this to happen. But wishes meant nothing. Loki had been swallowed by the void. He was probably already dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. 
> 
> Sorry it's been months but UPDATES!!! YAY!! 
> 
> This chapter is mainly just people dealing with grief...or not dealing rather.

In the days to come it was hard to say who was worse off...or rather those worse off of those on Asgard: Thor whose grief raged so strongly Asgard was faced with monsoons for the first time in living memory, Sif who spent anytime not terrifying people in the sparring ring getting lost in drink, frigga who was just as silent as her son was loud, often seen with a glassy far away stare, or Odin, the king himself, who desperately pretended that nothing was wrong. 

Odin:

When he had awoken to screams, he and frigga (and oh how he wished he had time to relish the rush of affection he felt whenever he awoke to see his beautiful wife standing guard over him) rushed to the bifrost. Only just in time to catch his oldest son from hurdling himself over the edge of the bridge. He had to call upon magics he had not used in some time to help restrain his son. Perhaps if he could make sense of his son's screams then he would be doing something else. Some other action before it was too late… but riding on adrenaline from such a wake up call and the rush of emotions that Thor was back! And oh god I just caught my son as he tried to fling himself off the bifrost. The pounding of his heart was far too loud to hear anything at all.  
////

Eventually Frigga must have sedated Thor as he slumped, unconscious into his arms. It wasn't until after he had Heimdall help him carry Thor to the hospital wing. It wasn't until after he realized his wife's pale, horrified silence. At Heimdall's explanation of what happened, a tragic accident, Odin want so very desperately to sink back into sleep. Surely this was a nightmare. Surely the fates weren't punishing him from lying again? But they were. Odin knew it. He had always been meant to lose his youngest son. 

One look at his wife and his sedated son hardened his resolve. Someone would have to be the face of the royal family. It might as well be him. He was the king after all. 

It was only after Heimdall returned to his post, that Frigga went to her husband. Unable to contain her sobs any longer. Oh god. Her youngest child…  
It wouldn't be until days later that Odin would even remember the warrior Sif had been there as well.  
////

He made the funeral arrangements. Something befitting a prince. It was only right. 

How odd. That he (and Asgard) were celebrating the return of one prince and the loss of another. 

In the days, weeks, months that followed Odin dealt with his advisors. Got caught up on what happened while he had been asleep, how Loki had held up to the power of being king. Dealing with the Jotuns. There was always another stately matter to deal with. He would grieve tomorrow. 

Thor:  
Thor couldn't help remembering the fight they had while he had been on earth. Couldn't help remember the cold look his brother had given him. How was he to know the next (last) time he would see his brother was him falling and the look of horror on his face….

Thor did not leave the healing wars for sometime. He is not sure for how long he stayed. Alternating between violent uncontrollably sobs (oh god oh god Loki) ,listlessness , and being sedated when the monsoons outside got too bad. How had this happened. (He knew. Sif had come by and had in broke sentences told him what had happened. If only he hadn't been so impatient maybe…)  
Sif:  
Sif had stared into the void for days. It wasn't until her brother a gently bundled her up and guided her back to their parents home that she started to come out of her shocked state. 

There had been no love lost between her and Loki. In fact she hated him. That hadn't changed. And she had been so angry with that little shit. How many times had she vowed to kill him? 

She hadn't meant it. She hadn't …

Eventually the anger came back with an all consuming vengeance. And Sif started spending even more time beating people in the sparring ring. But who was she angry at? Loki? Herself? The world? The Norns? She didn't know. All of them. No of them. God she hadn't meant it. 

She seemed to be made of those words. They were alway repeating inside the tornado of fury. I didn't mean it. I didn't. Oh god I didn't mean it. 

It was for the best that she spent so much time in the ring. After all she was a warrior. It was where she belonged.  
Frigga:  
Frigga let Odin handle Thor. She spoke to Sif. She spoke to Heimdall. How do you prepare for your world ending? How do you see it happening before? 

She sedates the only son she has left. How funny that the instant one returns the other is ripped from her grasp. Follows her husband. Working on automatic. 

She stands there swallowing her tears through the second explanation. Waits until the room is empty and then collapses on herself, son wrecking her body. She only vaguely feels her husband's arms around her, holding her as they both sink to the ground. Oh god. Her child is dead. 

Time passes and Frigga tries to be the queen she's supposed to be. But..she can't seem to find the words she once wielded. Or the grace. She walks through her gardens but doesn't see the flowers or plants. Loki loved this garden. She visits with Thor. And sometimes they share stories of Loki. Their laughter wet with tears. 

She attends her duties and in between her duties she breaks down in whatever corner doesn't have servants in. And all she knows is at some point her husband stopped catching her as she fell. 

/////////

There was nothing but the dark. Had there been anything but the dark? Has there been anything but this freezing oppressive darkness and the gasping for air that wouldn't come…

It wasn't cold anymore

He couldn't remember why his chest was heaving. What was the point of that?

Was he even something separate from this never ending nothingness? 

It didn't feel like it. It felt like the dark had seeped into every pore of his being. That he was just a part of the void. 

Loki, in rare, fleeting moments of lucidity tried to recall who he was, what had happened, where he had come from. At first he never thought he'd forget it. Forget any of it. Especially not that last moment. A hard check to his shoulder, the rumbling, thor’s horrified face, and falling and falling and falling. But as time(had time passed?) the images fade. The moments of lucidity came less and less. Sometimes completely overwhelming him with vision. And he didn't know what was real anymore…

And now? He had taken to mouthing Loki over and over so he wouldn't forget himself at least. And when lucidity came, only brief flashes of blond hair and booming laughter and a feeling like the beginning of the nothingness. Of falling and sinking further and further away from the sun. 

Was he falling? It didn't feel like it. It didn't feel like anything. Just nothing. 

Nothing 

 

Nothing 

 

Nothing

 

Who was he? Why did he feel his mouth moving? What was a Loki? And why did he always coming back to laughing sunshine? 

There wasn't even such thing as sunshine. There was just nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sif and Loki aren't friends. This isn't going to be a ah yes they end as besties fic. That being said, sif, despite thinking that she would kill him when she was most frustrated, didn't actually want loki dead. and certainly didn't want to play a part in his death. and while Sif is a warrior, taking someone's life is a hard thing to handle.


End file.
